


Grian fell from too high a place

by 420_im_lonely



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, M/M, Respawn Mechanics, Temporary Character Death, Uhhhh depression, ah yikes, and one time he didnt, five times Grian got away with being sad, grian commits not alive, implied self harm, this was a vent fic, this worked as very effective reboot fro my brain, very short chapters, what were you expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: Grian had been falling a lot lately, weird, hes the best with an elytra.5 times Grians falling was seen to be a pure accident, and 1 time that made everyone worry.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	1. From the roof tops

Wind whistled past his ears as he fell, the top of his mansion speeding away and he careened towards the ground. 

[Grian fell from too high a place] 

[Scar: F, did your eltrya break?]

[Ren: bet he took inspiration from Mumbo and forgot to put it on when he took off]

[Mumbo: I’m offended]

[Ren: you should be ;P]

Grian sighed as he sat up, his bed was cold. He streched out as he stood, the phantoms pains staring at him but he could just as well ignore them. He ambled out of his mansion to gather his fallen items.


	2. Down the ravine

He didnt deploy his elytra, it would have been to much hassle, it wasnt worth it. Grian plummeted the odd 100 blocks down to the cold stone of the ravine floor. Leaving a very frazzled Ren on the grass above him. 

[Grian fell from too high a place]

[Cleo: miss the slime block?]

[Grian: something like that]

[Ren: that was terrifying, i think you missed the water by 2 blocks]

[Ren: ill grab your stuff]

Grain opened his eyes, in his bed. Slightly disappointing.


	3. Blame the elytra

Grian was silent on their fly back t the shopping district, Iskall didnt worry, the smaller looked to focused on the horizon, Iskall didnt even hear the snap of elytra, in the back of his mind, he could have swore that there wasnt one. 

[Grian fell from too high a place] 

[Keralis: :0 ]

[Joe: thats the third time, does Grian have a concussion yet?]

[Cub: better question, why is he falling so much]

[Iskall: i think his elytra broke]

[Doc: probably from crashing repeatedly]

Iskall laughed to himself as he scooped up his friends belongings. Weird, Grian elytra was completely fine. He shot a quick message to Xisuma, privately of course. 

[Iskall: hey X? Grians elytra was completely fine, i think he may be bugging out so he keeps falling, can you check his codes for me?]

[Xisuma: not a problem!]

[Iskall: thanks!]


	4. Chalk it up to arrows

The arrow went right past him, but Grian let himself fall anyway. His face blank as he closed his elytra midair. He closed his eyes as the shopping district ground speed up on him. 

He heard Docs shouts as he fell, so that was who fired the arrow.

[Grian fell from too high a place]

[Impulse: ouch]

[Tango: ight it cant be the elytra]

[Doc: Bdubs hit him with an arrow]

[Etho: Doc 100% had the arrow] 

[Tango: oof, rip grain boy (doc we all know about the rivalry but you have sins to atone)]

[Doc: youre the worst, ill go get his stuff]

Bdubs sat confused for a second, Etho and Beef laughed as Doc fell in a small hole while gathering Grians stuff. He knew the arrow went past Grian, he saw it fall.


	5. He wasnt after Grian, honest

It was weird, watching Grain fall. His elytra was equipped but Grain just fell with the most slack face. There was not a single emotion as he hurtled to a painful respawn. Keralis flinched as Grian slammed into the ground, items scattering everywhere. 

[Grian fell from too high a place whilst trying to escape Keralis]

[Etho: :0 ]

[Ren: :0 ]

[Beef: :0 ]

[Scar: :0 ]

[Stress: yikes]

[Doc: do you have it out for the little menace? That’s my job!] 

[Keralis: I accidentally hit him with my sword instead of the snowball and he fell of the top of shady Es cloud]

[Zedaph: >:0 ]  
[Zedaph: grain boy isn’t a menace!]

[Doc: wait until he pranks you]


	6. Someone was watching

Grain stood at the top of his mansion, the sky was cloudy and there was tiny rain droplets hitting his skin every so often. He faced the sky, eyes closed. All his things where in a chest on the ground. The sun was setting, golden light peaking though the break of clouds at the horizon. It rained in the sun. Grian felt the light wash over him. 

Mumbo couldnt find Grian, he found all his things in a chest, but no Grian. Then he looked up. 

[Mumbo: Grian? What are you doing?]

He stared at the figure on the top of the mansion, the fading sunlight shined onto the red sweater, raindrops fell lightly all soured him. 

[Iskall: can you not find him or did you catch him mid prank?] 

[Mumbo: idk hes just vibin on top of his mansion]

[Stress: let him vibe]

There was the two buzzes of Mumbos communicator, and with them, two more. Mumbo spotted Grians communicator sitting on the railing of the steps. He cursed himself and pulled out his elytra. 

Just a bit too late. 

Grain lean backward slightly, disappearing behind the back of the mansion. 

“GRIAN?” Mumbo shot off as fast as he could, spamming rockets as he flew around the side of the mansion, just in time to see Grain hit the ground. This time, the body didn't vanish, but the death message still came. 

[Grian fell from too high a place]

[Scar: well then]  
[Scar: mumbo you yell quite loudly]

[Iskall: omega-lol Mumbo did you startled him off a tree or something?] 

Mumbo landed sloppily on the wet grass. He stumbled and fell to his knees next to Grian.

“Grian? Please tell me that was a glitch.” His voice shook as he cupped Grians bloody face in his hands. The smaller was warm, but there was no pulse. 

[Ren: we need to keep count how many times Grian dies by falling, i think hes ahead of everyone]

[Jevin: that’s 6 times within a week, hes beating Scar!]

[Scar: i refuse to lose my title]

[Cub: title of what]

[Scar: the most dead guy]

[Bdubs: well you do have 84 deaths as of rn]

[Scar: I’m the death master]

[Fasle: why is Grian falling tho? Hes the wing master here.]

[Doc: maybe hes sad]

[Etho: uhhhhh anyone concerned about the lack of Mumbo or Grain in this conversation?]

They where all quiet for a second. 

[Xisuma: should we send someone to check up on them?]

[Iskall: i think so] 

The comms continued to buzz for a few minutes as Mumbo tried to shake the very dead Grain awake. He picked up his communicator with shaking hands.

[Mumbo: Grian isn’t respawning] 

The response was immediate. The hermits panicking and Xiusma saying he was on his way. 

The was a sound of rockets and Mumbo could faintly hear someone land in front of the mansion. He heard more rockets and soon there was the sound of the people landing harshly behind him. 

Stress pulled Mumbo back from where he was kneeling, hunched over Grian. Xisuma, took his place, kneeling next to the bloody body of the hermit. Iskall crouched next to mumbo, he tried to not look at Grain, but instead tried to pull Mumbo focus away from the the corpse. 

“Mumbo? Mumbo? Look at me?”

Iskall managed to get Mumbo attention on himself. He tried to ask what happened. 

“He jumped.”

“What?”

“He jumped off the roof.” 

Stress and Iskall just looked at each other. They didn’t know what to do. Xiusma broke the silence.

“He was moved to hardcore mode. If I’m gonna revive him, I need to be able to link him directly to the codes. Where’s his comm?”

“UHi think i was one on the railing out front?” Stress replied, starting at Grians body.

“Go get it, Iskall, you help Mumbo, ill carry Grain, we’re taking them to my base.”

Iskall nodded and pulled Mumbo up, that taller rested most of his weight Iskall. He tried to ignore the way Grains head fell a bit far back as Xisuma picked up the small body. 

“Hes so light. He probably wasnt eating. ” Xisuma mumbled to himself. He shifted Grian around. Holding the small body bridal style with one arm. Xisuma looked at Iskall for a second, why was Grian so small? Stress came back into view and Xiusma typed some commands, there was the familiar twisting of space as they teleported.

Iskall stumbled under Mmubos weight, he fell with the weight and the dizziness that followed the teleportation. Stress swayed on her feet but Xisuma was moving immediately. He set Grian down on a bed and snatched the Comm from Stress. 

"Stress, can you do something to heal Grians wounds?"  
She nodded and open up her inventory, grabbing her potions and medical things. 

"Would that work if hes not alive?"

"Hopefully."


	7. Confront

Grain groaned as he opened his eyes, bright white lights stung his brain. 

“Oh thank fuck.” Grian looked over, that was definitely Xisuma, but why would Xisuma swear? Did something happen-

Oh.  
He remembered falling, over and over. He remembered switching his game mode. He remember jumping. Grian scanned the room, Stress and Iskall were asleep, leaning again each other. Mumbo was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, his head was turned away but Grian could tell he was asleep. Xisuma had dark bags under his eyes. Grian tried to sit up, but pain shot through his bones, he finally registered the thick bandages over his body. 

“Grian?” Grian looked at Xisuma, his eyes wide and frightened. Were they angry? Were they-?

“Grians awake?” a very tried sounding Mumbo sat up, he rubbed his eyes and squinted in the general direction of Grian. He blinked a few times beofre finally focusing on Grian. There was a soft laugh and Mumbo quickly wrapped his arms around Grians small frame.  
“I thought you were dead for good that time. Gods i was so worried.” 

Grian was sat there, he didn’t know how to react. Slowly he relaxed into Mumbos hold, resting his head in the crook of Mumbos neck, he gripped tightly onto the white suit shirt. He had almost succeeded, he had almost died permanently. And now, he realized how wrong he was. He would have left Mumbo behind. 

“Grian?” Mumbo asked when he finally leaned back, “why?”

“I- i dont know.” That was a plain white lie, Grian knew exactly why, he just couldnt tell Mumbo. Ever. 

Mumbo nodded sadly, tears falling down his face, he held Grians hand. Xisuma spoke.

“Grian, we care about you a lot you know?” Grian just blinked at him. “I- I- come to us with anything, I’m serious Grian.” Xisuma rested his hand on Grians arm, trying to ignore the twist in his heart went he felt the slightly raises scars on the inside of Grians forearm. 

Grian nodded, lightly squeezing Mumbos hand. The Admin gave Grian a sad smile and turned to go get some food. 

Mumbo hugged Grian again, pulling him closer this time. Grian nestled into his lap, he laid his head on Mumbos chest and listened to his heartbeat. 

On the table, the comms buzzed, everyone was worried about them, but Xisuma had told them to wait. Yet Doc stood on the ledge of the balcony, looking forlornly at Grian. 

‘Did i add to the damage Grian had done to himself?’ Doc shook his head, he took off again, he owned Grian quite a few apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah not edited and written in 3 hours. 
> 
> Cooper i know you wont read this but on the off chance you do  
> -new music- was the hint you bastard trash


End file.
